


Grief

by dwj



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: Written for Whumptober day 19, prompt: Mourning Loved One. post 5x21 Meridian
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is something that might not be everyones cup of tea and that's ok, its set sometime after Daniel's ascension but there's no specific time frame. there are a few small call backs to previous episodes in there too, 1x13 fire and water, 2x02 in the line of duty, 3x17 a hundred days, 3x18 shades of grey. I actually quite enjoyed writing this one and I hope y'all enjoy reading it.  
> thanks!

**_#19 Mourning Loved One - Stargate SG1 - Jack/Sam/Daniel_ **

Not one of the trio could pinpoint the exact moment things changed between them, they had always been close as a team, being the flagship team of the SGC demanded such a rapport. It had been easy to play down any feelings that may have risen between them for the first few years, they spent so much time together and usually in such dangerous situations that knowing their backs were being watched by people who felt such a way only worked to put them more at ease.

They had been through so much together that it made sense, to them at least, that they'd turn to each other when they needed someone to confide in, _or._ Jack had made a point of organising regular team nights as a way to blow off steam after their off world missions, these had been going on since their team had been assembled.

As time went on, it became _not_ unusual for the three of them to meet on nights that weren't scheduled as team evenings. Their positions in the military prevented them from ever being able to divulge the goings on during their unofficial team get togethers but that suited them fine. They were all well aware that Daniel wasn't technically military but he knew the risk for Sam and Jack and cared too much for his friends to ever put their careers or reputations at risk.

If Teal'c had noticed a change in his teammates professional relationship over the years then he chose not to comment, he would be forever grateful to Jack O'Neill for the chance he took on him and to Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson for never making him feel like less than part of the team, part of a family. Their happiness in turn brought him happiness and only made their team, if possible, even stronger as a unit.

They were all well aware of the potential dangers they faced each time they stepped through the gate, the possibility that no matter how hard they fought, one day, one or even all of them may not make it back. It was one of the many reasons why they chose to lean on each other and not pursue outside relationships, it didn't make things any easier for the others when something happened to them but they at least understood.

When they thought Daniel had died on P3X-866, the tragedy alone was enough to make Jack consider retiring _again,_ but he had also felt a surge of protection for his second in command. After an initial hiccup, namely _him_ being a jerk off, they had quickly found themselves forming what Jack had hoped to be an unbreakable bond and with a hole being blown in that bond, he needed to make sure Sam knew that he was there for her. Not just as her _soon to be ex_ commanding officer, but as a friend too. After finding out Daniel was in fact alive, his relief was overshadowed by the guilt he felt at the fact he had left his teammate behind. He'd offered Daniel his spare room once they had brought him home and made sure he truly was ok, his apartment had been let go after his _death_ and Jack's place seemed like a logical suggestion whilst they worked through finding him a new place to live. Daniel had accepted the offer, he'd stayed at his place after his initial return from Abydos too and although Jack would never admit it if asked, he quite liked sharing his space with the nerd.

Sam's run in with Jolinar had taken a toll on them all, Jack couldn't begin to explain his feeling of helplessness as he watched Janet perform CPR on his second in command. He'd tried to keep his composure but had felt a rogue tear slip down his cheek as he stood with Teal'c, if the Jaffa had saw then he acted as though he hadn't which Jack had been grateful for. The Tok'ra had given her life in order to save Sam's but not before invading her mind and body and leaving her feeing violated. Neither Jack or Daniel had any idea what Sam was going through and had to put aside their own desires to be there for her in order to give her the space she needed to process what had happened herself. They had made it clear to her that they would be there for her in any way she needed, whether it be from afar or by her side.

Jack's stint on Edora had threatened to derail everything that had been building up between the three of them, Sam had worked herself into the ground trying to bring him home and when they were finally able to get to him only to find he'd all but accepted his new life, had even met someone, it stung, not only on a personal level but also a professional one. Jack hadn't been aware of just how far Sam had pushed herself in order to get him back and Daniel had confronted him shortly after his return to fill him in. Sam had prioritised freeing the stargate above all else, she'd rarely stopped for a break unless Daniel brought food to her or forced her to sleep with the promise of waking her up after she'd had the bare minimum of rest. The two had grown closer over the months Jack had been trapped on Edora which only worked to anger him further when after finally reaching their leader, Jack had actually considered staying rather than returning with them. They had argued about Jack playing happy families whilst the rest of _his_ team worked their asses off to bring him home. Looking back, Daniel wondered if Jack would have been more willing to back down or in the very least apologise to Sam had he not been caught up in what they'd later find out to be an undercover op, or maybe he was just more of an ass than Daniel had first thought. A wedge had been driven between Jack and his team and although respect was a given for someone in his position, earning back their friendships had been a long but worthwhile road.

They'd been through so much over the years and despite the ups and downs they always ended up back at each others side. Daniel's ascension had rocked the team to its core, created an unfillable void in their hearts as well as on SG1. The knowledge that he wasn't _technically_ dead should have given them some sort of relief but it didn't, sometimes it made them feel worse, knowing that he had chosen to leave them, to ascend to a higher plane of existence like some sort of god. It was possible that he would return to them one day, or perhaps he wouldn't, they didn't know where he was but it didn't stop them from holding on to the smallest ounce of hope. It had been one of the reasons Jack had given when he had told the others he'd bought Daniel's apartment. After the incident years previous where they had been led to believe Daniel had died on P3X-833 and his apartment had been let go, Jack hadn't wanted him to have to deal with the same issue if/when he returned home. It was a valid reason that no one questioned and it wasn't entirely untrue, he had bought it for that purpose should Daniel choose to return to them some day but it had also become a meeting place of sorts, when SG1 had experienced a particularly hard mission or just missed Daniel or just _or_ they would end up there, sometimes they went alone, sometimes together, there had been a few occasions where one had shown up and found the other already there. This particular time it had been a joint decision to spend the night at their friends apartment, the place remained untouched for the most part, just how Daniel had left it, aside from the few areas used by the visitors, the kitchen, living room, bedroom. The latter was where Sam and Jack found themselves that evening, most nights spent at Daniel's ended up in the bedroom, especially the ones when he had still been there with them.

The pair were the epitome of comfort beneath the thin sheets, Sam's head cushioned on Jack's shoulder whilst his arms wound tightly around her. Neither had said a word to each other for a short while, enjoying the others company whilst their thoughts drifted to the only other person they'd wish was with them in that moment.

"I really miss him Jack."

Sam's voice cut through the silence, she closed her eyes as she felt the rise of tears and a small sigh escaped her when she was unsuccessful in holding them back.

Jack shifted beneath her, leaning down to place a kiss into her hair, he took a moment to gain control of his own emotions before responding.

"Me too Sam."


End file.
